This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Several techniques have been used to reduce traffic delays. Generally the algorithms used attempt to reduce delays, stops, or some other traffic obstacle. In many cases the algorithms are geared towards pre-timed coordinated systems. Optimization can be using signals along a road such as signals from cameras or manual counters. In addition, due to recent advances in information technology there is now enabled real-time continuous traffic monitoring and adjustments to traffic signal timing.
For example, by placing sensors along roads, for example tracking Bluetooth and Wi-Fi devices in passing vehicles, there can be support for new solutions which can use accurately detected and recorded information regarding traffic and also using historic data for timing and to enable real-time feedback to changes. The example embodiments of the invention provides a novel approach to identifying and preventing traffic situations that can cause congestion.